A Message For You
by Casstella Millatea
Summary: A special fanfiction for our beloved superhero, Boboiboy! (Meski terlambat hehehe). Penyesalan memang datang belakangan. Saat dia pergi, kau baru menyadari perasaanmu padanya. Tapi... Bukankah sudah terlambat? Apakah dia bisa menyadari perasaanmu sebelum terlambat? (Fang x Boboiboy)


_**If I could turn back the hands of the clock marking our time,**_

 _ **then I guess I'll send you this awkward "love letter" one more time, with the wind as my messenger.**_

.

 _"Maafkan aku, Boboiboy... Aku harus pergi... Tempatku di luar angkasa sana, bukan disini... Abangku sudah menungguku. Selamat tinggal, Boboiboy." Aroma khasnya perlahan memudar. Badannya tegap dan gagah semakin mengecil. Langkahnya semakin jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Sampai akhirnya sosoknya menghilang dari hadapanku seperti kabut._

 _'Jangan pergi... Jangan tinggalkan aku... Fang... Aku membutuhkanmu di sisiku...' Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Ah.. Apa ini airmataku? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Fang?_

 _"Fang... Jangan pergi... Aku menyukaimu..."_

 _ **.**_

 **A Message For You**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta**

 **Love Letter © ChiCo with Honeyworks**

 **A Message For You © Casstella Millatea**

 **Warning(s)! Typo yang demo dimana-mana, EYD yang mawut-mawutan, OOC, Chara fandom lain nyempil, dan kawan-kawannya.**

 **Don't like? Don't read! Simple, right?**

 _ **Have fun!**_

 **.**

 _ **As I walk along these ever changing streets, I keep stopping short, time and time again.**_

 _ **I wonder, just how much time had flown by since then.**_

.

"Fang!"

Saat kubuka mataku, aku masih berada di kamarku. Jadi... Tadi itu mimpi? Tapi... Kenapa aku memimpikan itu lagi? Sudah lebih dari delapan tahun Fang pergi dan aku masih memimpikannya. Delapan tahun! Ya ampun, Boboiboy! Bagaimana pun, aku harus bisa move on darinya. Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali?

Ayolah Boboiboy! Kau itu laki-laki! Kenapa lemah sekali?!

Ku gelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, mencoba mengeluarkan seluruh isi pikiranku yang sudah dipenuhi oleh si landak terong yang sok tampan tapi memang tampan itu.

"Yosh... Aku harus semangat!"

 **TOK TOK**

Robot kuning kawan baikku masuk ke kamarku. "Boboiboy! Sudah bangun?"

Ochobot toh?

"Sudaahh.. Kau lihat sendiri kan?"

Aku bisa melihat Ochobot memutar matanya bosan yang kutanggapi dengan sebuah cengiran kecil.

"Kalau gitu bantu aku dan Tok Aba di kedai! Lekaslah mandi! Hari ini kau tidak ada jam kuliah pagi kan?"

"Hhmmm... Rasanya tidak. Kalau begitu tunggu aku di kedai ya!"

"Yelah tu..."

.

 _ **We were simply so determined to look ahead that we came to forget about the other's progress.**_

 _ **It was only when I arrived at my goal that I realized my footprints were the only ones on the road.**_

.

 **Normal POV**

Boboiboy keluar dari kamar mandi sepuluh menit kemudian. Tapi tidak menemukan Ochobot diman-mana. Saat ia melangkah ke arah dapur, Boboiboy melihat secarik kertas yang ditempelkan di pintu kulkas.

 _'Aku berangkat dulu, Boboiboy! Kalau sudah baca ini cepat ke kedai. Aku sudah buatkan sandwich untukmu. Datang ke kedai cepat! Kalau perlu makan di jalan gih biar lebih cepat!'_

"Huh.. Tipikal Ochobot sekali..." Dengusnya sambil mengambil sepotong sandwich di meja makan lalu makan dengan tenang. Setelah itu mencuci piringnya lalu mengambil tas selempangnya agar ia tidak perlu bolak-balik ke rumah lagi nanti.

"Tas, cek. Matikan alat-alat listrik yang tidak dipakai, cek. Kunci pintu rumah, cek. Oke, waktunya berangkat." Boboiboy berjalan santai menuju ke kedai atoknya yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dai rumah atoknya.

Yap, kalian benar. Boboiboy sengaja tidak mendengarkan Ochobot dan memperlambat jalannya supaya Ochobot marah. Membayangkannya saja Boboiboy sudah terkikik geli.

.

 _ **Try as I might to reach out my hand,**_

 _ **I still can't grasp hold of you, for you keep fading away like the mist.**_

 _ **Do you know that?**_

 _ **Your warm hands that once encircled me in your embrace had become but a distant memory.**_

.

'Ah iya... Kemarin kan aku beli donat lobak merah...' Batin Boboiboy sambil mulai mencari makanan yang entah sejak kapan sudah jadi makanan kesukaannya.

"Nah dapat..." Boboiboy menatap donat itu lama.

"Fang... Aku merindukanmu..."

Dibukanya plastik yang membungkus donat kesukaan Fang itu lalu Boboiboy menggigit donat itu dan memakannya dalam diam.

 **"Boboiboy! Kalau makan jangan belepotan begitu.. Ish." Fang meletakkan tangannya di sudut bibir Boboiboy lalu mengusapnya. Sedangkan Boboiboy hanya terdiam merasakan perlakuan Fang yang benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Wajah Boboiboy memerah saat Fang menjilati jari tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk membersihkan jejak makanan yang ada di sudut bibir Boboiboy.**

 **'Ciuman tidak langsu—ah! Apa yang kupikirkan?!'**

 **"Apa donat itu benar-benar enak sampai-sampai kau jadi beringas begitu?"**

 **"Di-diam! Aku lapar tahu!"**

 **"Iya deh iya."**

Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. 'Kenapa aku jadi ingat dengan Fang?'

Seketika, di kepala Boboiboy terlintas wajah Fang. "Urkh.. Kenapa aku kepikiran Fang la _—_ "

"ADUH!"

Boboiboy secara tidak sadar menabrak sebuah tiang listrik. Boboiboy menatap tiang listrik itu kesal sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang rasanya sudah benjol.

"Ish! Kenapa tiang listrik ini tiba-tiba ada disini?!"

Pasti Boboiboy terlalu melamunkan Fang sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar kalau tiang listrik itu sudah berdiri di sana sejak tiga tahun lalu.

"Lihat.. Donatku jatuh... Masih setengah lagi... Kan sayang... Dasar."

Celotehan Boboiboy kepada tiang listrik itu tidak akan berhenti jika saja seorang anak kecil yang lewat tidak berkomentar,

"Ibu lihat! Kakak itu sedang stress ditinggal pacar ya, bu?"

"Hush! Tidak boleh begitu. Ayo pergi!"

 **JLEB**

Uhuk. Nusuk sekali...

Boboiboy langsung terdiam dengan wajah merah padam. _'Urkh sial... Apa aku benar-benar terlihat seperti itu? Tapi kita.. Aku dan Fang... Tidak... Aarghh sudahlah!'_

.

 _ **Since I was always so diffident, all I needed was for you to snuggle close to me, smiling at me, and that was enough to give me the strength to move forward.**_

 _ **I've finally realized that, but it's too late.**_

.

"Boboiboy lama! Ngapain aja kau huh?"

Yup, bingo. Ochobot ngamuk. Lihat sapu itu, rasanya bisa menancap ke kepala Boboiboy kapan saja.

"Ehehehe maaflah Ochobot.." Sedangkan pelakunya hanya memasang cengiran bodoh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Biar atok tebak, pasti Boboiboy di tengah jalan nabrak tiang listrik gara-gara kebanyakan mikirin Fang." Tok Aba yang sedari tadi diam memerhatikan mulai angkat suara sambil memasang senyum misterius.

Wajah Boboiboy memerah, "Ma-mana ada! Atok mengada-ada saja!"

Ochobot mendengus kecil, "Yelah tuh. Tengok wajah kau, macam tomat. Boboiboy! Ingat tak, Fang pernah peluk kau dulu? Kapan itu? Oohh aku ingat! Waktu kau dulu depresi gara-gara Boboibot! Fang tiba-tiba jadi perhatian." Senyuman menjengkelkan terpatri di wajah robot kuning itu.

"D-diam kau, Ochobot!"

"Dah sudah... Ayo, Boboiboy. Bantu atok." Like always, Tok Aba pasti jadi penengah jika Ochobot dan Boboiboy mulai berdebat.

"B-baik tok."

.

 _ **When I close my eyes, I'd recall your profile as you were beset with your own problems.**_

 _ **Yet, I ran away, unable to find any words to comfort you.**_

.

Keadaan hening, sepi, sunyi senyap. Boboiboy tiba-tiba merindukan sahabatnya bernama Gopal yang selalu cerewet itu. Yaya juga, sudah lama Boboiboy tidak bertemu dengan gadis berkerudung merah muda itu

Ah? Apa aku belum bilang? Ayah Gopal memaksa Gopal untuk masuk asrama sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Alasannya simpel, Ayah Gopal ingin Gopal tidak kecanduan game dan belajar giat. Klise. Memang. Lain lagi dengan Yaya, gadis itu mendapat beasiswa ke luar negeri karena yah nilainya luar biasa tidak masuk akal—well, bagi Boboiboy tidak masuk akal.

Tunggu, kurang satu.

"Atok, mana Ying?" Tok Aba dan Ochobot menoleh ke arah Boboiboy lalu melihat sekeliling.

"Iyalah tok! Dimana Ying?" Ochobot yang sama-sama tidak menemukan sosok gadis chinese berkuncir dua itu ikut bertanya.

"Halaahh... Paling sebentar lagi muncu—"

"Hai Boboiboy! Hai Tok Aba! Hai Ochobot!" Speak of the devil and the devil will come to you. Gadis chinese itu tiba-tiba sudah duduk di samping Boboiboy.

"Eh meletup meletup meletup! Ish Ying! Terkejut aku!"

"Hehe sorry, Boboiboy."

Yaya dapat beasiswa kenapa Ying tidak? Ying saat itu memang ditawari beasiswa juga karena nilai Ying yang sama seperti Yaya—tidak masuk akal. Tapi waktu seleksi Ying tidak bisa lolos karena beasiswa itu untuk pelajar yang berusia 14-16 tahun—sedangkan Ying saat itu masih berusia 13 tahun. Tapi Ying tidak masalah, toh Ying juga tidak seberapa ingin pindah. Dengan alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal,

"Nanti kalau aku juga pergi, siapa yang akan menjaga Boboiboy? Yaya dan Gopal harus pergi. Nanti kalau Boboiboy galau gara-gara Fang LAGI siapa yang mau menyembuhkannya?"

Benar-benar tidak masuk akal. _'KENAPA HARUS AKU?! DAN ALASAN MACAM APA ITU?!'_ Batin Boboiboy saat itu. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Boboiboy pusing tujuh keliling.

"—oiboy! Wei, Boboiboy! Haiya dia melamun lagi maaa!"

"E-eh? Ma-maaf Ying!"

Ying memutar matanya malas, "Haiya, Boboiboy! Kau kenapa? Kangen Fa—"

"Ah iya, Ying! Kemarin kan aku nggak ikut kegiatan klub, sensei kasih tugas kah?" Jelas sekali Boboiboy ingin ngeles supaya tidak digodai terus dan sepertinya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Ying. Ying menempuk dahinya pelan. "Haiya aku terlupa! Boboiboy!"

"Y-ya?"

"Masih ingat festival budaya yang diadakan di kampus?"

"He-eh. Kenapa?"

"Kata sensei, setiap klub harus menampilkan satu pertujukkan."

"Iya, lalu?" Boboiboy memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjap pelan. Tanda kalau ia tidak paham. _'Kawaii...'_ Ying hampir mimisan melihatnya. Jiwa fujo nya tiba-tiba keluar. Temannya yang satu ini meskipun sekarang sudah berusia 18 tahun wajahnya tetap saja imut—kesannya seperti dia belum puber.

"Haduuhh... Maksudku, kamu mau tampil nggak?"

"Kok aku? Tapi... Boleh sih. Tampil apa dulu?"

"Menyanyi. Gimana?" Ying bisa melihat mata Boboiboy berbinar. Ying tahu persis kalau Boboiboy akhir-akhir ini jadi suka membuat lagu dan menyanyi. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, Boboiboy selalu menulis lagu dalam Bahasa Jepang. Tapi, Ying tidak akan protes. Toh, lagu-lagu yang ditulis Boboiboy benar-benar enak didengar. "Boleh! Aku mau! Ada rekomendasi lagu yang cocok nggak Ying?"

"Hhmmm..." Ying berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan lagu yang baru saja digarap oleh Boboiboy. Kalau tidak salah judulnya... "Love Letter, mungkin?"

"Eh? Love Letter? Darimana kau tahu lagu itu, Ying?"

"Kau yang cerita maa!"

"Oh iya kah? Hehe sorry, aku lupa." Ying menghela nafas.

"Tapi Ying... Boboiboy bahkan baru saja menyelesaikan lagu itu tadi malam. Apa kau yakin?" Ochobot yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan dalam diam ikut bersuara.

"Tak apa! Aku yakin dengan kemampuan Boboiboy kok, Ochobot!" Ying nyengir kuda menanggali Ochobot yang hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah..."

"Memang kapan festival budayanya diselenggarakan?" Sekarang giliran Tok Aba yang membuka suara.

"Minggu depan, tok."

 _'Sehari sebelum ulang tahun Boboiboy.'_ Tambah Ying dalam hati.

"Eh? Memang sempat?"

"Harusnya sih sempat... Boboiboy! Aku bantu piano ya!"

"Eh? B-boleh sih... Lagunya simpel kok."

"Yay! Xiè xiè, Boboiboy!"

"Haahh... Iya iya, Ying."

 _._

 _ **Try as I might to call out to you, I still can't reach you, for my voice keeps fading away like the mist.**_

 _ **Do you know that?**_

 _ **Your voice, once so familiar to me— how may I hear it again? I don't want to forget it.**_

 _._

Siangnya, Boboiboy harus pergi karena dia ada jam kuliah. Setelah Boboiboy pergi, Ying juga pamit dengan alasan 'Ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan.'

Tapi bukannya pulang ke rumah, Ying malah pergi ke sebuah rumah tua yang katanya adalah sebuah rumah hantu. Ying masuk ke dalam rumah tua itu, pintunya menderit saat Ying membukanya. Suasana rumah itu sangat mencekam—tapi tidak bagi Ying saat ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ying melipat tangannya di depan dada—memasang sikap angkuh.

"Sebaiknya kau datang nanti." Ancam Ying pada sosok yang sedang berdiri di salah satu anak tangga yang mengarah ke lantai atas.

"Haruskah?" Suara sosok yang berdiri di salah satu anak tangga itu terdengar sangat dingin dan mengintimidasi. Tapi Ying tidak mempedulikannya.

"IYA." Tegas Ying.

"Memang kena—"

"Karena Boboiboy PASTI datang." Jawab Ying bahkan sebelum sosok itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hm? Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

Ying memutar mata malas. "Sudahlah. Aku sudah menyuruhnya mengisi acara di festival itu. Dan..." Ying menatap sosok itu menantang. "Apa kau tahu? Boboiboy benar-benar merindukanmu. Kau tidak merindukannya? Sudah delapan tahun, tahu."

"Sudahlah Ying. Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Kau memang bodoh dan payah! Yang pasti, aku ingin kau datang. Titik. Mengerti?" Ying membalikkan badannya lalu melangkah pergi.

 **BLAM**

Suara pintu utama yang tertutup menggema dengan keras. Seakan pintu itu bisa lepas dari engselnya kapanpun. Sosok yang berdiri di anak tangga itu terdiam. Sekilas, terdengar suara helaan nafas terdengar—meski samar.

"Apa aku merindukannya? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Bukankah jawaban sudah jelas—"

"—Aku sangat merindukanmu, Boboiboy..."

Setelah itu, sosok misterius itu menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

.

 _ **Let me hear your voice whispering into my ears.**_

.

Kembali ke Boboiboy yang hampir mati kebosanan di kelasnya. Tangan kirinya dibuat menopang dagu, sedangkan tangan kanannya memutar-mutar pensilnya bosan. Badannya memang ada disana dan matanya memang terpaku di layar LCD yang ada di depan sana tapi pikirannya sudah melanglang buana berkelana ke berbagai dunia yang diketahuinya.

Dosennya yang mengajar jam ini baru masuk sepuluh menit yang lalu—padahal kelas sudah dimulai dari setengah jam yang lalu—dan baru saja keluar semenit yang lalu setelah memberi tugas untuk para mahasiswanya. Tugas mendesain logo organisasi. Tugas mudah untuk Boboiboy. Buktinya, meskipun disuruh untuk mendesain satu logo saja, Boboiboy sudah mendesain dua belas—tidak, lima belas logo di kertas gambar A3 miliknya.

"Bosan..." Gumam Boboiboy entah pada siapa.

.

 _ **Back then, I was much more immature than now.**_

" _ **I want you to hear my voice."**_

 _ **I couldn't respond to that.**_

 _ **But this time, I can look you in the eye,**_

 _ **and I won't run away.**_

.

Tangan Boboiboy yang tadinya sibuk memutar-mutar pensil sekarang sedang bergerak-gerak di bagian pojok kertas gambarnya—membuat sebuah sketsa potrait seseorang dan mulai menambahkan detail-detail lainnya. Dan sepertinya Boboiboy melakukan itu tanpa sadar karena matanya masih menerawang melihat awan.

Mungkin saja Boboiboy tetap tidak akan sadar kalau dia sedang menggambar potrait seseorang jika saja Vivi—teman satu kelasnya tidak datang dan mengomentari gambarnya.

"Uwaahh! Boboiboy! Gambar yang ini keren ya ampun!"

"Eh? Oh, makasih, Vivi. Ada apa?" Boboiboy yang belum connect masih belum mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Vivi dan hanya meng-iya-kan saja.

"Nggak apa sih. Cuma mastiin aja kamu masih bernapas atau nggak. Dari tadi nggak bergerak sih." Boboiboy hanya menatap Vivi dengan pandangan seolah berkata _'Hah?'_ Toh, Boboiboy sadar ia tadi sedang memutar-mutar pensil di tangannya.

"Hehehe bercanda, Boboiboy! Bercanda! Oh iya, rasanya kemarin aku bertemu dengan orang yang mirip sama gambarmu di dekat kedai Tok Aba. Kamu kenal dia?"

Setelah Vivi mengatakan hal seperti itu, Boboiboy langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada gambarnya yang tergeletak malang di pojok kertas. Gambar seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut yang mencuat kemana-mana dan kacamata dengan salah satu lensanya retak. Dan yang paling membuat Boboiboy tercengang adalah coretan-coretan pensil yang benar-benar acak-acakan di sekeliling gambar sosok pemuda yang sangat dikenali oleh Boboiboy—membuat Boboiboy langsung mengerti kalau itu adalah kuasa bayang milik sosok pemuda yang bernotabene sebagai rivalnya itu.

Well yeah, rival. Teman. Sahabat. Cinta pertama—

'Tidak tidak tidak. Kenapa aku berpikiran begitu?' Sangkal Boboiboy sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Dan yah, membuat Vivi bingung. "Boboiboy?"

"Eh? Oh. Y-ya. A-aku ke-kenal... O-o-orang ini." Boboiboy merasa aneh saat mengatakan 'orang ini' karena Boboiboy tahu kalau sosok pemuda di gambarnya ini bukan orang—tapi alien.

 _"...kemarin aku bertemu dengan orang yang mirip sama gambarmu di dekat kedai Tok Aba..."_

—Tunggu.

"Hei Vivi, kau bilang kau bertemu dengan orang ini di dekat kedai tok aba kemarin?"

"Uh-huh. Iya. Aku juga melihatnya tadi pagi di dekat lorong pak senin koboi."

 _'Eh? Vivi melihat Fang? Berarti Fang sudah kembali dong?!'_

Boboiboy langsung bangkit dari tempatnya dan mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan sedikit tergesa.

"A-aku pergi dulu ya, Vivi! Sampai jumpa besok!"

.

 _ **Try as I might to reach out my hand,**_

 _ **I still can't grasp hold of you, for you keep fading away like the mist.**_

 _ **The thread tying us together had come undone.**_

 _ **It's rising up far above and vanishing into the sky.**_

.

"Haah... Haahh... Haaahhh..."

Setelah tadi dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kampusnya, Boboiboy langsung pergi ke tempat yang dikatakan Vivi tadi—lorong pak senin koboi. Boboiboy berlari kesana-sini mencari sosok yang dia rindukan itu. Sampai akhirnya Boboiboy sampai di ujung lorong. Dan pada saat Boboiboy menoleh ke kirinya, ia melihat sesosok pemuda yang sedang bersandar ke dinding lorong—sepertinya sedang menelepon seseorang. Wajah dan rambutnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup hoodie jaketnya.

"F-Fang?" Tanpa sadar, Boboiboy menggumamkan nama rivalnya itu.

Dan anehnya, sosok itu menoleh. Lalu dengan tergesa memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dan berlari melompati tembok di sampingnya.

Boboiboy refleks mengejarnya—meskipun dia tidak tahu siapa sosok itu. "Tu-tunggu!" Boboiboy pun ikut berlari dan melompati tembok dengan harapan bisa menangkap sosok tersebut—dan berharap sosok itu adalah Fang.

 _'Kenapa orang itu tadi jadi begitu kaget saat melihatku?'_ Batin Boboiboy sambil terus berlari.

Namun seluruh harapannya itu harus pupus saat ia tidak menemukan orang itu dimanapun.

"Entah kenapa, aku sangat yakin kalau tadi itu Fang. Aneh..." Gumam Boboiboy entah pada siapa. Tanpa tahu ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya dari atap salah satu rumah yang ada disana.

"Urgh.. Sial." Umpat sosok itu sebelum akhirnya hilang ditelan bayangan hitam.

.

 _ **Try as I might to reach out my hand,**_

 _ **I can never touch the misting sky,**_

 _ **but do believe**_

 _ **that I won't ever forget you—**_

.

Boboiboy tidak bisa fokus karena kejadian hari itu. Enam hari sudah berlalu dan festival kebudayaan sudah di depan mata. Boboiboy benar-benar sibuk. Dia harus mengecek segala keperluan yang dibutuhkannya dan lain-lain supaya tidak terjadi kesalahan nantinya. Tapi sepertinya itu adalah hal yang sulit. Coba saja ia bisa sedikit lebih fokus. Saking tudak fokusnya, Boboiboy bahkan salah memainkan chord yang seharusnya B minor jadi G mayor. Beda jauh sekali—pakai banget.

 _And here he is, trying to remain calm even though he is nervous like hell._ Lihatlah tangan Boboiboy, basah oleh keringat dingin. Tidak biasanya dia begini. Waktu pensi tahun-tahun sebelumnya dia tidak se-nervous ini. Padahal waktu pensi audience nya jauh lebih banyak.

"Aku punya firasat kalau akan terjadi sesuatu... Dan aku rasa aku melupakan sesuatu. Ah, sudahlah." Gumam Boboiboy pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi sayang, gumaman Boboiboy tadi terdengar oleh Ying yang satu ruangan dengannya—meski samar-samar. "Ada apa, Boboiboy?"

"Ah, t-tidak apa-apa, Ying."

Obrolan kembali terhenti dan keadaan jadi semakin awkward. Masing-masing sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Ying yang sedang berlatih dengan keyboardnya dan Boboiboy yang tidak henti-hentinya merapalkan mantra penenang. Boboiboy melirik ke arah jam tangannya, 'Tinggal setengah jam lagi.'

Boboiboy bergerak-gerak tidak tenang. 'Kenapa waktu seakan berjalan lebih cepat?!' Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Boboiboy, ayo! Sebentar lagi kita maa!" Ying berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti Boboiboy di belakangnya.

 _ **.**_

— _ **that you'll forever stay in my heart.**_

 _ **.**_

Sekarang ini bukan pertama kalinya Boboiboy naik ke atas panggung. Tapi ini pertama kalinya bagi Boboiboy—yang notabenenya selalu mendapat perhatian dari banyak orang—merasa begitu gugup.

 _'Sound, check. Guitar, check. Keyboard, check. Oke, semuanya sudah siap. Tarik nafas. Buang. Tarik. Buang. Tarik. Buang. Kau harus tenang, Boboiboy.'_ Rapal Boboiboy.

Ying mengarahkan mic ke depan bibirnya dan mulai menyambut orang-orang yang datang. "Selamat sore semua! Saya Ying dan dia Boboiboy! Kami mewakili klub sastra Jepang akan menampilkan sebuah persembahan untuk kalian semua!"

"Selamat menikmati woo!" Lanjut Ying.

Boboiboy mengambil nafas dalam lalu mulai menyanyikan bait pertama dari lagunya.

 **"Kizandeku bokutachi no**

 **hari o modoseru no nara**

 **hetakuso na 'rabu reta'**

 **kaze ni nose mou ichido todokeyou"**

Suara identik Boboiboy yang lembut menyapa pendengaran audience. Ying masuk dengan keyboard nya. Dengan dentingan halus yang temponya semakin lama semakin cepat. Diimbangi dengan suara gitar elektrik Boboiboy yang mulai terdengar kontras dengan permainan keyboard Ying yang cenderung halus.

 **"Kawari yuku machinami o**

 **Aruite wa tachidomari**

 **Doredake no toki ga sugi**

 **Nagarete itta no darou aa"**

Audience yang awalnya acuh tak acuh mulai menaruh perhatian mereka. Dan sangat terkejut kalau ternyata suara lembut itu berasal dari seorang pemuda.

 **"Mae o muku koto ni tada hisshi de**

 **Tagai no hohaba mo wasurete**

 **Susunda saki ni nokotta ashiato wa**

 **Boku hitotsu dake"**

Suara perpaduan antara keyboard dan gitar elektrik serta suara lembut Boboiboy semakin terdengar. Power yang tadi seakan tidak mungkin dimasukkan ke dalam lagu mellow itu menjadikannya sebuah perpaduan yang luar biasa.

 **"Te o nobashite mo**

 **Todokanakute kasunde yuku**

 **Ne?**

 **Dakishimete kureta atatakai te wa**

 **Tooku e"**

Suara lembut Boboiboy kini tergantikan dengan suara penuh power—meskipun tidak menghilangkan kesan lembutnya.

 **"Kata otosu boku ni tada**

 **Waratte yorisotte**

 **Sore dake de aruki tsuzukerareta**

 **Imasara kizuitan da... Aaa.."**

Power yang tadi hilang, kembali lagi ke suara lembut khasnya. Boboiboy sendiri sepertinya sudah terbuai ke dalam lagunya sendiri dan mulai tenang. Senyum manis merekah di bibir tipisnya. Sedangkan, tangan kirinya dengan lincah memindahkan jari-jarinya untuk chord.

 **"Mabuta o tojiru to omoidasu**

 **Hitori nayanderu yokogao**

 **Mitsukete kakeru kotoba wa**

 **Erabezu ni boku wa nigeteta"**

Perhatian audience sepenuhnya terarah kepada Boboiboy dan Ying yang berada di atas panggung. Meskipun tempat Boboiboy sekarang bertempat di lapangan outdoor, namun suasananya begitu hening. Karena banyak orang yang terpukau melihat sang mantan superhero cilik itu menyanyi.

 **"Koe o kakete mo**

 **Todokanakute kasunde yuku**

 **Ne?**

 **Kikinareta hazu no kimi no koe doko?**

 **Wasuretakunai.."**

Ying tersenyum bangga melihat temannya sedari kecil dulu tampak begitu lega saat menyanyikan lagunya.

 **"Kikasete...**

 **Mimimoto de..."**

Boboiboy tampak seperti ingin menangis saking terharunya. Mau tidak mau, Ying harus mem-back up suara Boboiboy yang tiba-tiba serak.

 **"Ano koro no boku wa ima yori osanaku**

 **'I want you to hear my voice.'**

 **Kotaerarezu**

 **Ima nara tonari de onaji mesen de**

 **Nigenai kara... Aaa.."**

Ying menatap Boboiboy dengan cemas. Seakan merasakan dan mengerti arti pandangan Ying, Boboiboy hanya melempar senyum seakan berkata 'Aku baik-baik saja.'

 **"Te o nobashite mo**

 **Todokanakute kasunde yuku**

 **Hodoketa ito wa soratakaku**

 **Nobotte kieteku"**

Semua audience terdiam. Tercengang saat mereka mendengar suara Boboiboy yang terdengar seperti nyaris pecah tangisnya. Tapi tidak sampai disitu mereka dibuat tercengang oleh Boboiboy—

 **"Te o nobashite mo**

 **Todokanai kasumu sora e**

 **Believe**

 **Wasurenai kimi wa kore kara mo zutto**

 **kokoro ni... Ikiru yo..."**

Power yang tadi sempat menghilang muncul kembali—bahkan lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya. Seakan suara serak tadi hanyalah sebuah tipuan belaka.

 **"Chikau yo..."**

Lagunya sudah mencapai klimaks. Nadanya naik dengan drastis. Tapi Boboiboy dengan mudah menyanyikannya. Tanpa menghilangkan power serta kesan lembut di suaranya.

Suara gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar di seluruh lapangan. Boboiboy membungkuk dalam sambil tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh lautan manusia di depannya. Di saat itulah matanya bertubrukan dengan iris violet yang sangat familiar. Boboiboy membulatkan matanya saat melihat senyum dari pemilik iris violet itu. Senyum yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Fang..."

Boboiboy langsung meletakkan dengan hati-hati gitarnya di sembarang tempat dan berlari ke tempat orang itu. _'Fang! Fang! Fang! Fang!'_ Hanya itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Boboiboy. Bahkan suara Ying yang menyerukan namanya pun tidak dihiraukan.

Tapi sesampainya di tempat sosok—yang dia yakini Fang—tadi berdiri, Boboiboy sudah tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Tapi tunggu, ada sebuah surat serta dua tangkai mawar berwarna orange dan pink tua tergeletak di dekatnya. Tanpa ragu, diambilnya sepucuk surat itu serta kedua tangkai mawar yang ada di sampingnya.

 _'Jam 23.50. Temui aku di rooftop Sekolah Dasar Pulau Rintis. Kau ingin bertemu denganku bukan?_

 _Mawar ini adalah hadiahku untukmu._

 _Mawar Orange yang melambangkan kekagumanku padamu. Dan mawar pink tua ini... "Thank you for loving me."..'_

Setelah membacanya, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya mengalir deras. Lututnya terasa lemas sehingga membuatnya kesulitan berdiri. "Fang.." Gumam Boboiboy berulang kali.

 _ **.**_

 _ **I promise you...**_

 _ **.**_

Saking semangatnya, Boboiboy datang ke tempat yang dikatakan di surat itu tiga puluh menit lebih awal. Tapi dia haya disambut dengan kekosongan dan hawa dingin. Sendirian di malam hari. Kedua hal tersebut bisa merubah gente cerita ini menjadi mystery, horror dan thriller. Tapi tidak. Karena tokoh utama kita adalah seorang superhero yang sudah berpengalaman melawan makhluk-makhluk aneh—alien kepala kotak contohnya.

Jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 23.27. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan. Boboiboy merutuki dirinya yang dengan bodohnya memilih pakaian yang tidak terlalu tebal. Seharusnya ia membawa jaketnya tadi. Hawa disini benar-benar dingin. Apalagi ditambah dengan angin malam yabg cukup kencang.

Boboiboy memilih membuka ponselnya dan mulai mengecek salah satu media sosial miliknya. Yang isinya sudah dipenuhi dengan ocehan Ying yang tidak henti-hentinya menanyakan keberadaannya. Atau mungkin Gopal dan Yaya yang sesekali menggodanya mengenai banyak hal. Boboiboy mulai membalas satu per satu pesan yang dikirimkan oleh sahabat perempuannya yang—cukup—berisik itu. Lalu mulai meladeni Gopal dan Yaya dengan balas menggoda mereka. Dan itu membuat Boboiboy tanpa sadar tersenyum, bahkan tertawa lepas.

Tanpa Boboiboy sadari, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Mungkin Boboiboy tidak akan menyadarinya kalau saja Ying tidak bilang kalau festival kebudayaan di kampusnya akan ditutup dengan pesta kembang api tepat pada jam 00.00 tanggal 13 Maret. Yang artinya, festival itu diakhiri tepat tengah malam. Boboiboy pun ikut melakukan countdown ditemani Ying yang ada di kampusnya. Well, jarak kampus Boboiboy yang sekarang ini bersebelahan dengan SD nya dulu, jadi pasti Boboiboy bisa melihat kembang apinya dari sini—bahkan lebih jelas malahan.

Boboiboy mulai menghitung mundur,

"Lima"

"Empat"

"Tiga"

"Dua"

"Sat—"

Belum selesai Boboiboy menghitung mundur, matanya sudah ditutup oleh seseorang. Sedangkan Boboiboy bisa mendengar suara ledakan kembang api di sana. Tapi suara itu tidak dihiraukan oleh Boboiboy yang terlalu terfokus pada kehangatan tangan besar yang menutupi matanya dan hembusan nafas yang terasa begitu hangat di samping telinganya. Ingin Boboiboy bergerak menjauh, tapi badannya menolak untuk bergerak.

 _Pukul 00.00 pada tanggal 13 Maret._

—Sebentar.

 **"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday. Happy birthday. Happy birthday Boboiboy..."**

"E-eh?" —Tunggu suara ini...

Memang sudah tidak sama seperti dulu lagi, suaranya sudah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa. Tapi Boboiboy tahu betul siapa pemilik suara dan tangan hangat ini—

"—Fang?" Tanya Boboiboy ragu-ragu.

Tangan yang tadi menutupi mata Boboiboy sudah tidak di sana lagi. Boboiboy sudah tidak perlu melihat kegelapan lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Boboiboy langsung membalikkan badan dan mendapati sosok yang sangat dirindukannya selama beberapa tahun ini berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum dengan lembut ke arahnya. Wajah Boboiboy menjadi merah padam. Matanya panas. Tak lama, bulir-bulir air matanya jatuh kembali. Namun bedanya, sekarang Boboiboy langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang rival yang dirindukannya itu sebelum air matanya ada yang menetes.

"Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Fang bodoh. Idiot. Jahat. Jelek. Fang jelek." Racau Boboiboy di pelukan Fang yang hanya bisa terkekeh geli mendengar racauan Boboiboy yang sangat kekanakkan. Fang membalas pelukan Boboiboy dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Boboiboy menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Fang yang sedikit sudah lebih tinggi darinya. "F-Fang..."

Fang menolehkan kepalanya ke arah rivalnya yang sekarang terlihat begitu kecil. "Hm?"

"A-aku... Me-merindukanmu..." Ujar Boboiboy malu-malu dengan wajah memerah.

 _'Ya Tuhan. Cobaan macam apa ini? Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu, aku disogohi beginian.'_ Racau Fang di dalam hati sambil mengendalikan dirinya.

Sambil tersenyum kecil, Fang berkata pada Boboiboy. "Tutup matamu, Boboiboy."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Boboiboy sambil mengerjap polos. Membuat Fang harus tabah.

"Sudah tutup saja." Perintah Fang. Boboiboy mengangguk lalu menutup matanya. Fang tersenyum puas melihatnya.

Boboiboy yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya melakukan apa yang Fang suruh. _'Apa yang akan Fang lakukan?'_ Batin Boboiboy penasaran.

Rentetan pertanyaan itu sirna saat Boboiboy merasakan ada benda kenyal dan hangat menempel di bibirnya. Boboiboy membuka matanya dan mendapati Fang yang sedang menciumnya.

 _Fang... Menciumnya..._

 **BLUSH**

Seketika, wajah Boboiboy yang sudah merah karena menangis tadi jadi bertambah merah karena Fang. Pada saat Fang melepaskan ciumannya, ada rasa tidak rela di dalam diri Boboiboy yang membuatnya merasa aneh sendiri.

"Boleh kulanjutkan?" Tanya Fang dengan seringai sombong kebanggannnya itu yang membuat Boboiboy tanpa sadar mengangguk dan memperlebar seringai Fang.

Bibir mereka berdua kembali bertemu. Namun kali ini, Fang menekan bibir Boboiboy dengan lidahnya seakan minta akses untuk bisa masuk yang langsung dibukakan oleh Boboiboy. Tubuh Fang yang sekarang lebih tinggi dari Boboiboy membuat Fang harus sedikit menunduk. Tapi itu tidak membuat mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka melepas rindu pada satu sama lain.

Ciuman itu pun terlepas karena Boboiboy yang kehabisan pasokan udara. Tangan kekar Fang meraih kalung yang entah kapan tersemat di leher Boboiboy.

Sebuah kalung kristal berwarna ungu berinisial 'F'.

"Dengan ini, mereka semua akan tahu kalau kau adalah milikku, Boboiboy." Tegas Fang yang membuat Boboiboy merona.

"Happy birthday, Boboiboy." Ujar Fang sambil mengecup bibir Boboiboy singkat.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Hai! Hai! Saya kembali lagi! Fandom ini makin sepi yah?**

 **Saya balik lagi dengan Fanfiction spesial for my lil' Boboiboy's Birthday! (Tapi telat)**

 **Kalau kalian pengemar One Piece, pasti kalian tahu siapa Vivi ini kan? Tehehe~**

 **Maafkan typonya yang demo dimana-mana. Mohon maklumi kalau saya menyelesaikan ini sampai larut malam. Semoga kalian semua suka.**

 **Buat yang nggak suka tolong jangan nge-judge yah? Okey?**

 **Btw, semua lagu dan lirik yang ada di Fanfiction ini bukan punya saya.**

 _ **Credit to their rightful owners.**_

 _ **Mind to review?**_

 **See you next time, guys!**

— **Eits tunggu! Saya masih ada hadiah buat kalian di bawah ini! Jangan dipencet back dulu!**

.

Omake 1

Boboiboy dan Fang berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Boboiboy. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.50. Menujukkan waktu yang diberikan untuk Fang sudah habis.

Pada saat Boboiboy membuka pintu rumahnya, keadaan rumah sangat gelap dan sepi.

"Mungkin mereka sudah tidur. Ya kan, Fang?" Kata Boboiboy. Tapi tidak kunjung terdengar jawaban dari Fang.

"F-Fang? Apa mungkin dia sudah pulang?" Tanya Boboiboy pada dirinya sendiri. Merasa sedih karena harus kembali berpisah dengan Fang. Boboiboy memilih melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu.

Dan di saat itulah lampu rumah kembali menyala, letupan confetti dan tiupan terompet kecil pun terdengar. Beserta dengan banner besar bertuliskan _'Happy Birthday To Our Boboiboy!'_ di belakang sana.

Keadaan rumah begitu ramai. Ada Tok Aba, Ochobot, Ying, Fang serta Gopal dan Yaya ada disana! Bahkan Captain Kaizo juga ada!

"SELAMAT HARI JADI, BOBOIBOY!" Teriak semuanya kompak dan sukses membuat tangis Boboiboy pecah untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Bukan tangisan sesih, melainkan tangis bahagia. Rasanya, tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menggantikan mereka semua sebagai sahabat baik Boboiboy. Mereka memang terbaik!

"Terima kasih, semuanya..."

.

Omake 2

Sorenya, Boboiboy harus pergi ke kampus karena Boboiboy lupa membawa gitarnya pulang. Di kampus, Boboiboy bertemu dengan Vivi. Gadis itu beserta teman-temannya ternyata juga lupa membawa pulang peralatan make-up yang kemarin karena terlalu asyik menikmati segala booth permainan yang disediakan.

Gadis berambut biru itu memperhatikan Boboiboy dengan seksama. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Sepertinya ada yang berbeda denganmu hari ini, Boboiboy..."

Boboiboy mengerjap pelan. Tidak paham apa yang dimaksudkan Vivi. Vivi meletakkan kedua jarinya di bawah dagu—memasang pose berpikir.

Sampai akhirnya pandangan gadis itu tertuju pada kalung dengan inisial 'F' berwarna ungu tersemat manis di leher Boboiboy.

Sangat tidak Boboiboy sekali. Karena Boboiboy tidak mungkin memakai warna-warna gelap dan lagi tidak ada huruf 'F' di nama Boboiboy. Jangan-jangan?!

"Oohh! Ada yang sudah taken nih! Siapa Boboiboy pacar barumu? Cantik kah? Tampan kah? Kenalin doongg!"

Vivi menatap Boboiboy dengan tatapan jahil. Dan tatapan itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia mendapati wajah Boboiboy jadi merah padam. Bahkan Vivi sendiri harus mengakui kalau Boboiboy benar-benar manis.

"Boboibooooyyy! Kenapa diam sa—"

"Boboiboy!" Ucapan Vivi terpotong karena seseorang memanggil Boboiboy. Bukan Tok Aba atau Ying atau bahkan robot kuning Boboiboy. Tapi orang baru berambut ungu. Pemuda yang sangat tampan. Vivi kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke Boboiboy. Gadis itu melihat perubahan raut wajah Boboiboy menjadi lebih cerah.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Vivi!" Ujar Boboiboy sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Dadaahhh Boboiboooyy!" Balas Vivi sambil melambaikan tanganbya tinggi-tinggi.

Gadis cantik berambut biru itu tersenyum misterius. _'Aaahh... Aku tahu sekarang~'_

Pemikirannya itu diperkuat pada saat Boboiboy memberikan gitarnya agar dibawa oleh si pemuda berambut ungu. Dan lagi, mereka berdua bergandengan tangan.

"Ohohohoho~ Wah wah wah~ Ada yabg harus kasih PJ nih~" Tawa khas seorang maniak pun menggelegar.

Teman-teman Vivi dengan tergesa-gesa pergi menemui Vivi. "A-ada apa?"

"Oh? Tidak. Tidak~ Hanya saja, aku sudah dapat bahan untuk mengerjai Boboiboy! Muahahahahahaha!"

Teman-temannya hanya bisa facepalm saat Vivi tertawa sejadi-jadinya seperti itu.

.

 **Real end~**

 **Bye bye all~**

 **See you next illusions!**


End file.
